movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Opening/Message in a Bottle Found
Long ago, there was a lonely riverboat in the middle of a swamp on a dark, stormy night. Sea gulls were crying as lightning flashed, and thunder crashed. Before long, the door on the riverboat creaked open, and five teenage boys with green skin and five teenage girls walked out of their room. One of the boys was a tall, skinny, 17-year-old, green-skinned boy with short, black, chin-length hair, wearing black sunglasses, red, white, and blue wristbands, a blue and orange ski vest over a white baseball shirt with long purple sleeves, yellow pants, and black shoes. His name was Ace D. Copular, the oldest and the leader of the Gangreen Gang. The second boy was a snake-like, green, 15-year-old, green-skinned boy with a spiky nose, short, black, chin-length hair, pink eyes, black lips, a forked light green tongue, and black catlike pupils, wearing a brown kangol beret hat, a white tanktop with black rims and a yellow stripe around the torso, black and yellow striped wristbands, orange shorts, white socks, and black and white converse shoes. His name was Sanford “Snake” D. Ingleberry, the second oldest and the slippery member of the Gangreen Gang, who speaks like a snake and is always Ace’s punching bag whenever he accidentally falls out of line. The third boy was a short, 14-year-old, green-skinned boy with a Spanish accent and short, black, emo-like hair covering his left eye, wearing a red short-sleeved shirt over a white long-sleeved one, black pants, and matching shoes. His name was Li’l Arturo de la Guerra, the youngest and the shortest member of the Gangreen Gang. The fourth boy was an ape-like, green-skinned, 15-year-old boy with an oval-shaped head, snail-like eyes, short black hair, and a tongue lolling out of his mouth, wearing a dark red ripped shirt and brown ripped pants with a rope tied around the waist for support. His name was Grubber J. Gribberish, the third oldest, the third youngest, and the gross member of the Gangreen Gang who has a talent to imitate people and many other things. The fifth and last boy was a huge, fat, green-skinned, 15-year-old boy with short orange hair covering his blue cyclops eye, freckles on his cheeks, and a buck tooth, wearing a dark green short-sleeved shirt with two yellow striped rims on each sleeve with the belly sticking out, blue pants with the ankle rims rolled up, a black belt with a yellow buckle, and black and white shoes. His name was Big William “Billy” W. Willaims, the second youngest and the third brawny member of the Gangreen Gang. The first girl was a teenage girl with pale apple green skin, long, curly, luminous orange hair with brilliant yellow streaks, and brilliant raspberry eyes, wearing a lilac short-sleeved blouse with short, puffy sleeves, short purple overalls with a gold diamond at the bottom of each leg, a spiky gold belt with a gold diamond as a buckle, lilac fingerless opera gloves, a dark purple hair scrunchie with gold spikes, lavender stockings with purple triangles on them, a black necklace with a ruby pendant on a gold brooch, and dark purple boots with gold spiky anklets brown soles, and gold spikes on the backs. Her name was Adagio Dazzle, leader of the Dazzlings and Ace's girlfriend. The second girl was a teenage girl with light purple skin, long purple hair with blue strands, and purple eyes, wearing a blue sleeveless vest with the sleeve rims ripped, a white tank top underneath, a red gem necklace, three purple wristbands on her arms, purple criss-cross belt with a white star-shaped buckle, violet pants with glitter pockets, and knee-high dark purple boots. Her name was Aria Blaze, Snake's girlfriend. The third girl was a teenage girl with pale purple skin, long purple hair with light blue strands, and gray blue eyes, wearing a pink hat with white star symbols, a blue short-sleeved shirt with short, puffy sleeves and purple sleeve rims, a dark blue sleeveless vest, a navy blue bracelet on her left wrist, blue jeans with hole designs, and black high heeled boots. Her name was Starlight Glimmer, Arturo's girlfriend. The fourth girl was a teenage girl with pale blue skin, long light blue hair with dark blue strands, and purple eyes, wearing a microphone-themed scrunchie in her hair, a red gem choker, a fuchsia tanktop, a purple long-sleeved jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a pink skirt, light pink knee-high socks, and pink knee-high converse shoes. Her name was Sonata Dusk, Billy's girlfriend. The fifth and last girl was a teenage girl with light blue skin, long pale blue hair with light blue strands, and purple eyes, wearing a blue long-sleeved jacket, a purple short-sleeved dress with yellow rims and blue lining around the skirt, and blue knee-high boots with purple rims. Her name was Trixie, Grubber's girlfriend. The boys and girls turned and stepped back in fear, as if someone is trying to capture them. Chained up to a mast are two mutant lizards. Both had green scales, yellow eyes and underbellies, spiky tails, and sharp teeth and claws; however, one of them was tall and skinny while the other was short and a little bit chubby. The skinny one had three fingers and a thumb on each hand and three toes on each foot while the chubby one had two fingers and a thumb on each hand and two toes on each foot. Both lizards each wore a yellow Arabic cup-like helmet with a metal spike on top, a purple head cloak underneath, and a white sleeveless long tunic underneath a magenta long-sleeved Arabic robe that is open. Sometimes each lizard carried a huge, dark green-handled Arabic sword of his own. Their names were Komodo Joe and Komodo Moe, AKA, the Komodo Brothers. "Well, well, well," Joe smiled cruelly. "Those boys and their girlfriends are sending a message to someone to help them." The two mutant lizards continued watching the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings until they turned around and ran up to ten stools on the floor in the riverboat, with Snake holding an empty green wine bottle with a written message inside it. Snake teared up and started crying softly as he, the other Gangreen Gang members, and the Dazzlings stared at the bottle. "Goodbye, little bottle." Snake sobbed, "I hope you get sssssssssomeone to help ussssss sssssssoon." With that, he dropped the bottle in the water, and it floated away. Singer: Who will rescue me? Jillian1234 presents The pull of the ocean waves sent the bottle bouncing. The Rescuers (Jillian1234 Version) When the waves died down, the bottled continued floating on its merry way until it came face to face with a giant ferry, which sounded its foghorn. The waves from the ferry splashed, sending the bottle bouncing around again. Singer: Who will rescue me? Who will rescue me? With the ferry out of the way, the waves became calm again, and the bottle continued floating as the sun began to slowly rise. With the voices of Brianne Siddall as Fievel Mousekewitz Maurice LaMarche as Tiger Amy Irving as Miss Kitty Madeleine McGraw as Olivia Flaversham John DiMaggio as Fidget and Jane Lynch as Hunter J Additional Voices Jim Cummings as Pete Joy Tanner as Candy Kong Richard Yearwood as Donkey Kong Dee Bradley Baker as Jim Crow Greg Ellis as Cait Sith Jeff Glen Bennett as Ace, Big Billy, Grubber, and Dr. David Q. Dawson Tom Kenny as Snake, Lil' Arturo, Komodo Joe, and Cranky Kong Kazumi Evans as Adagio Dazzle Diana Kaarina as Aria Blaze Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer Maryke Hendrikse as Sonata Dusk Kathleen Barr as Trixie John Cleese as Basil of Baker Street Corey Burton as Zipper Damon D'Oliveira as Funky Kong John Stocker as Toad Donald Burda as Bluster Kong Andrew Sabiston as Diddy Kong Louise Vallance as Dixie Kong Fred Tatasciore as Komodo Moe Sea gulls were flying above the waves as the bottle still floated in the ocean. The waves became rough again, and the bottle bobbed rapidly. Suddenly, a flash of lightning appeared in the sky. Waves came crashing down again, sending the bottle to bounce again and again! Then more thunder and lightning appeared as a heavy rain heavily poured down. The waves grew bigger and crashed some more, sending the bottle to go beneath the waves. At last, the storm died down, and the waves were calm yet again. With that, the sun peeked out of the clouds as they moved from the yellow-orange sky. By now, the bottle was washed away on the sand, and some seagulls were sitting on a log. Singer: I'm lost at sea without a friend The sea gulls flew away as the chorus vocalized. Singer: This journey Will it ever end? Who will rescue me? A captain of a ship sounded his bell as it passed on the waves. Singer: Rescue me Rescue me A male blue hedgehog named Sonic peeked out of an old, worn-out boot and looked around. He noticed the bottle and jumped out of the boot. A female brown squirrel/chipmunk hybrid named Sally Acorn peeked out of the toe and got out. When Sonic got there, he noticed the message inside the bottle that said, "Help!". A male yellow two-tailed fox named Tails popped up from behind the bottle and looked at the message as soon as Sally appeared at Sonic's side. Sonic and Sally looked at each other as Tails continued to look at the message. Maybe they know how to help the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings! United Nations New York Not too far away from New York, the boat passed by the United Nations, a worldwide organization where politicians from all corners of the globe to came to New York City to discuss their matters from their countries. The reason why the leaders were there is because they had received a message from an anonymous person getting their immediate assistance. They were supposed to meet at 11:00, but the anonymous person didn't show up yet. As they waited, many different people, from the senator from Zimbabwe to an ambassador from Holland passed by them, coming in through the swinging doors. Each and almost everyone who entered through the doors were carrying suitcases containing very important documents. But that was not all they are carrying, so they never expected of this--mice traveling in their suitcases! As the people entered the building, two voices spoke over the speaker in French. "Attention, please!" called a voice in English, "the economic and social convene will begin in five minutes." Before long, an Austrian mouse popped out of its human counterpart's suitcase, carrying its own and heading towards a mouse hole. An Arabic mouse zipped itself out of its human counterpart's suitcase, also carrying its own suitcase. A Hungarian mouse also unhitched itself out of its human counterpart's suitcase and slide down his cane as the announcers continued speaking in French. The same Hungarian mouse caught up with a Siamese mouse while the African mouse jumped out of its human counterpart's suitcase to join them. Like the human politicians, the mice come from different parts of the world to discuss matters, but for one specific matter--to rescue someone from incoming danger. The mice were entering through the mouse-hole to enter a large hole with the entrance sign stated, "RESCUE AID SOCIETY HEADQUARTERS". Near the entrance to the meeting was a 7-year-old Russian-Jewish boy mouse with brown fur, peach markings at the muzzle and upper face, a small pink nose, small whiskers, curvy ears with pink innards, a small, white bucktooth, and blue eyes. He wears a blue trademark hat with a black visor, a red sweater with long sleeves that tend to drape over his hands, and blue pants that are held up by a black leather belt with a gold buckle. His name was Fievel Mousekewitz, janitor of the Rescue Aid Society. He was busy sweeping the floor when the mice who were attending the meeting walked by him. With him are a bat and a cat. The cat has orange fur and wearing a purple short-sleeved shirt and the bat is gray furred with yellow eyes, red eyebags, and wearing a purple turtleneck tanktop, a violet and light purple scarf around his neck, black pants, a gray shoe on his left foot, a brown wooden peg leg in place of his right foot. They are Tiger and Fidget, Fievel's partner janitors. "Bonjour, Fievel, Tiger, et Fidget." said a French mouse. "Good day, sir." Fievel smiled, as he continued sweeping the floor. As a Japanese mouse passed them, Fidget said, "Good day, Mr. Ambassador." "Konichiwa, Fidget." "How do you do, madam." Tiger asked, as a German mouse walked by him. "Danke güt, Tiger." The Chairmouse named Dr. David Q. Dawson and his partner, Basil of Baker Street, called everyone to order by banging his gavel. "Order, order!" Basil spoke. "This emergency meeting of the International Rescue Aid Society is now in session. Delegates, you have been summoned from corners of the globe because we have reason to believe that someone is in distress. As you know, our society has never failed to answer a call for help." The mouse delegates applauded. After the applause, Dawson asked the delegates "And now, let's sing our anthem in honor for our rescue society and the society's founder, Euripides Mouse." The mice agreed and placed their hands over their hearts and the mice scout band plays the anthem. Mice: R-E-S-C-U-E Rescue Aid Society Heads held high, touch the sky You mean everything to me In a fix, in a bind Call us on anytime We'll appear from nowhere Mighty are we R-E-S-C-U-E Rescue Aid Society Honesty, loyalty We pledge to thee R-E-S-C-U-E Rescue Aid Society Fievel, Fidget, and Tiger decided to sing along outside the entrance. Fievel, Fidget, Tiger, and Mice: Heads held high, touch the sky You mean everything to me In a jam, in a scrape Can you think, no escape? Do not fear, we'll be here Courageous are we A mouse representative from Scotland, along with a white furred female cat, rushed near the entrance because they were running late. She was 5 years old with tan fur, a small white bucktooth, curvy ears, a dark red heart-shaped nose, pink ear innards, thin black eyebrows, little hands and feet, and chocolate brown eyes. She wears white panties, a light blue blouse with a white collar that flaps down and short, puffy sleeves with a white frills on them, a blue miniskirt with a red plaid pattern, white socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. She also wears a red hair-bow behind her left ear. Her name was Olivia Flaversham, the representative of Scotland. And the female cat with her is her partner, Miss Kitty. Before they entered the hole, Miss Kitty took out her favorite perfume and sprayed some around her neck. Fievel and Tiger gazed at them but after Fidget did a "nudge-nudge, wink-wink" impression to them, Tiger turned his head away to avoid getting the bad impression from the two girls. Olivia and Miss Kitty walked in during the anthem and sang along, as well. As they walked by, the men stopped singing to watch the beautiful, lovely lady mouse reach to her seat with Miss Kitty accompanying her. Olivia, Miss Kitty, and Mice: R-E-S-C-U-E Rescue Aid Society Hands held high, touch the sky Our hearts we pledge to thee After the song ended, Basil and Dawson then banged the gavel. "Mouse Scouts," spoke Basil. "Bring in the bottle." Three Mouse Scouts pulled in a cart carrying the green glass bottle that had the paper inside. The delegates were excited when the bottle was brought out, engaging in several conversations. Next, Fievel, Fidget, and Tiger came in with a thin yellow comb that is to be used as a ladder. Fidget was carefully walking by with the comb, though Basil, Dawson, and the delegates, including Olivia and Miss Kitty, ducked their heads when the comb was swayed away by its heaviness. The delegates later laughed at the situation, but Basil called the Society to order by banging his gavel, exclaiming, "This is serious business!" Fidget and Fievel successfully placed the comb down, leaning to the glass bottle. Fidget climbed up to the comb but suddenly, he stopped, looking at the steps. "Now what?" Basil sighed in annoyance. "Sir, uh--" Fidget stuttered. "There's--there's thirteen...steps on this ladder." "Oh! Superstitious nonsense!" Basil groaned. Fidget lassoed the rope around the cork and climbs up. Olivia and Miss Kitty watched him in caution. Fidget took his time trying to pull the cork and after the cork got pulled out, he slipped and got himself stuck. "What next?!" Basil exclaimed. "Oh, I-I-I'm sorry, sir," said Fidget. He squeezed himself inside the bottle, carefully crawled in to reach the paper and got it out. But then, the bottle got slippery because there was leftover water inside, and Fidget slipped into the bottom of the bottle. The Mouse Scouts reached for each corners of the paper so to unfold the paper all together. At the same time, the Rescue Aid Society read out the message, trying to make it out from water marks. The first sentence started off with, "TO MORNINGSIDE ORPHANAGE, NEW YORK." "Morningside Orphanage?" Basil spoke. "It's right here in New York." "Most difficult to decipher," said Dawson, trying to read the entire message with his spectacles. "I can't make it out." Olivia volunteered in helping reading the message. "I can read it for you." "'WE ARE...IN TERRIBLE...TERRIBLE TROUBLE.' Oh, oh, dear, it's all watered out. 'HURRY! HELP! THE GANGREEN GANG AND DAZZLINGS.'" "Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings?" Tiger asked. "Morningside Orphanage?" asked Dawson. "Dash it all! It's not much to go on, is it?" Basil agreed. "Oh, those poor little children," spoke Miss Kitty out of pure pity and sympathy. And then Olivia asked "Oh, Mr. Basil and Dawson, please! Please, may Miss Kitty and I have this assignment?" "You?" asked Basil in surprise. "Miss Kitty and Olivia? Dear lady, this is absolutely without precedent. I mean, it's not like the old days, when it was the man's world. However, I suppose there has to be a first time." "My sentiments exactly." Dawson agreed. Fidget knocked on a glass. "Mr. Chairman, sir," said Fidget. "I-I-I don't think Olivia and Miss Kitty should go. It could be dangerous. Well, I-I mean...anything could--could happen to them." "Couldn't you let someone help instead?" Fievel asked. "Don't want the ladies to get hurt." Tiger agreed. Olivia and Miss Kitty smiled over the three's concern for them. "You see, dear lady--" said Basil. "--Before our janitor interrupted, I was about to suggest that you should have a co-agent or three go with you." "Gentlemen, who will volunteer?" Dawson asked. Immediately, all the mice men raised their hands, gesturing that they all wanted to travel with Olivia and Miss Kitty. But can choose only one or three. Who will they choose? "I choose," said Miss Kitty, reaching to her final decision. "Tiger, to be my co-agent." "And I'll choose two more in the form of Fievel Mousekwitz and Fidget." Olivia agreed. Fidget was almost free from the bottle thanks to Tiger until they and Fievel heard Olivia and Miss Kitty call out their names to travel alongside the two girls and Fidget fell down to the bottom once again because Tiger accidentally dropped him. "Sorry." Tiger apologized. "Us? Really?" Fievel asked eagerly. "Oh, no. That's very--very uh--well, you see, I'm-I'm only--a-a-a janitor." Fidget said timidly. "Oh, come on," Olivia gestured. "We'll make a great team together. Well, come on!" "Let's go for it!" Miss Kitty said in confidence. The society applauded for the five. The applause now convinced Fidget to go along with the mission and help Fievel, Tiger, Olivia, and Miss Kitty rescue the orphans. "The janitors, my ladies?" Basil asked. "Oh, my goodness. Bless my soul." Dawson chuckled. And while they stacked the five's assignment papers, Tiger helped Fidget out of the bottle. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Rescuers Parodies